Project X (Metroid)
by zanderBhamBarons
Summary: A story taking place after the events of Metroid other M, Samus comes upon a ancient chozo temple, ill continue to upload more chapters please favorite tell me if you like my story it'd be really appreciated, also sorry in delay of writing busy with school work should start getting back soon
1. Prelude

The Metroid project

(Prelude)

I'd just been relieved of my duties at the facility, destroyed the queen metroid, that the scientists had created, with the breeding program that they had hid, which ultimately killed Anthony and Adam Malkovich was one of the worst missions id ever assigned myself as a bounty hunter. I wish I could forget about this whole ordeal but it kept nagging me how he sacrificed himself and blew up the whole sector along with himself. But theirs nothing I can do to change it, I leaned back in my chair inside my space pod and closed my eyes and deactivated the power suit hoping I could at least get some shut eye or something because I'm exhausted, Then the dreaded emergency broadcast for help over the intercom intertwined throughout my ship cry'd out "Samus, my radio wave signaler has picked up a encrypted message from far out In the edges of the galaxy, please hold while I try to discover what this message means, this is a strange language,... i've never seen something like this, ever. it looks like the ancient chozo language but far distinguishing,...O.k. Samus ive figured out a few of the words, "Anyone, out there if you receive this send help immediately my escape pod of off my home planet sent me hurdiling off course and ive landed on dark mysterious planet, I dont know how long I can survive, hurry! I discovered Metr...zzzz...zz.." , "thats all I can get the rest I cant decrypt the message is impossible to decrypt after this..., Lady do you take this mission?"...i paused, hesitant at the "Metr..." that was last said, it could only be metroids.. I knew this was risky.. but its my job as a bounty hunter, I will not stand down.. as I slammed my fist on the dashboard and bluntly said "Yes, lets go, take me to where the message came from"


	2. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

My spacecraft fired up building up power to go into hyper speed, And shot off with such speed it knocked me back into my chair, i looked to my side and pressed the button to latch me in, it locked me in place, I watched as the glaring light beams from hyper speed flew by from outside, then the intercom said " Lady where almost there" i thought to myself this machine calls me lady, just like Adam did, it always made me humble whenever Adam called me lady it made me feel prideful proud off my duties, i don't know why but it does so many people could take that as a insult but it humbled me.., Adam was the only person i respected, his authority, his sense of wisdom, he always knew what he was doing. He gripped each circumstance with a iron fist, i trusted his word he kept it when now days you cant trust no one because they'll back stab you and lie behind your breathe why i work alone as a bounty hunter i trust no one except Adam but hes gone along with the sector of the facility, "Lady were here suit up and get going" the intercom beamed, I immediately snapped out of my daydream and came to my senses focusing on the glass windows in front of me that looked out of the ship. The windows were fogged, there was no way you could see anything. then the intercom said "Samus exercise extreme caution". I suited up and went down the ramp that slowly lowered itself down to ground from my spacecraft. and i instantaneously got a gut feeling something is wrong, marshes were all around, spooky swamps fog everywhere i couldn't see a step in front of me but i slowly stepped forward with my beam steadily sitting in front of me aiming through the fog, I looked down slowly because my feet stepped in some substance that made me slightly stick to the ground and i found myself standing in a green substance that looked eerily familiar, looked like one of the bio weapons monsters blood, from the plant sector from the facility i was at last.., there cant be a connection can there.. i thought to myself, i hope not i said to myself. and slowly stepped away from it and all of the sudden i was on my back body slammed from some creature but i couldn't tell what it was it was to foggy, it disappeared as soon as i regained my vision and focused myself i stood up doing a 360 vision sweep of the area seeing if my visor could detect a life from. nothing was detected, as soon as i stopped scanning i heard a slight fast tapping sound and turned around and did a sideways somersault avoiding being hit by the same creature that was coming in for another blow and I charged my beam and locked in a missile and blasted them simultaneously at the creature that was fading away through the fog, and heard explosion from impact of my shot, and heard a cry of hurt from the creature, i slowly walked towards it still blinded by fog, then it screamed it cried out in a blood curling sound and abruptly stopped. I slowly walked up to it as it came in my vision.


	3. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

I soon as I crept up to the creature, I gasped and uttered " Space Pirates" The infamous space pirates are here.. what would they be here for.., I pondered and stared at the lifeless creature, why would they be here I thought they took orders from Ridley, he had been eliminated the Queen Metroid had obliterated him. The blood curling scream the space pirate screamed was returned with a few more and by the sounds of it they were closing in, they weren't far at all. I raced around looking for a place to hide scrambling so I wouldn't have to fight a pack of space pirates that were always a menacing task, Ridley trained them soundly, one false move and your gone. I stumbled from a root stretching out of the ground and rolled on the damp muddy surface, laying on my side sitting myself back up I noticed I must have hit a pressure pad laid on the ground, because 2 large sliding doors forced themselves open and sucked in some of the fog nearby which enabled me to see through the room the doors hid behind them I jumped up and quickly walked in to hide from the space pirates. The doors closed behind me and simultaneously lights flickered on one after another going deep into the hallway that seemed to go on forever, the walls had paintings plastered all over them going on forever I gazed at the shear beauty of the artwork designed all over them, I recognized this...this is the Chozo, I switched on my visor and started scanning them, my visor starting feeding back information to me, "ancient chozo paintings, as of the look of it it seems this is telling a story of a breakaway tribe of the ancient chozo, this tells they tested and made this planet a breeding ground of metroids, powerful enemies, to use as weapons against the elder tribe of chozo that forbid them from their tribe",.. the question was where were they now, surely they'd heard the commotion just a second ago and been alerted by it.. , it almost feels as if this place is abandoned, but I better not make assumptions I walked down the corridor listing to the echoes of my metal boots clanging the ground with every step, I admired the art work from the chozo as I carefully walked down the corridor, then I came upon 2 big iron doors at the end of the hall. They both opened as if greeting me on arrival.


	4. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

The room was plastered with marble and granite making it look as if it were brand new and sparkling, as I looked around I focused in front of me noticing the Chozo statues plated with gold three of them one by the other with the middle one having more emphasis it was bigger, I walked up to them carelessly to carelessly the floor below me gave out to a pitfall I grabbed on to the edge with one hand dangling on, for my life, I looked below noticing the lava pit and the tiles that gave out into the pit fall, fall and burn to crumbles and the heat waves that gave me chill bumps within my suit, a quick reminder death could be around any corner, I pulled myself up and dusted off. And walked over to the chozo statue the one that looked like a God compared to the others, i switched to my visor and scanned A tablet that was inscribed into the base of the statue it read. "SEARCH YE THE KEY, FOLY OR SUCCEED, YOU WILL HEED ,TO THE DANGERS OF YE" hmm I pondered at the sentence key? What key? I put my bionic finger up to the letters on the tablet and read it out while I moved my finger across it, the letters began to crumble revealing a key hole embedded underneath the tablet and a rigid button disguised to the side, of the hole I pressed it wary if this was a trap, beams of lights shot out of the chozos eyes and reflected off mirrors planted on the walls on the sides of the rooms and bounced off of them and came together on the wall in the middle of the room creating a hologram map, showing the way to the key that the riddle talked of. The chozo began to speak robotic sounding but with more tone and said "take heed and be strong what we locked below is beyond our power, we created a power to strong for our race we abandoned and left our secrets and wisdom behind with the key it will lie" the chozo statues to the side of the middle one began to shift to the side revealing two shafts of stairs that combined together leading to one long stair case, a strong cold push of air whipped from the desolate dark musty hole of a shaft leaving me with a horrible gut feeling.


	5. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

I walked down the dark corridor, charging my beam I used it as a source of light to guide my way. It worked pretty well as I continued walking it felt as if the air took a whole knew density I don't know why but it felt like I was weighed down by a mysterious force, I started hearing a buzzing sound and stepped into the room in front of me lighted with a illuminated blue glow I got ready for a battle because the chozo were breading metroids and I know a little about what breeding grounds are like from my battles on planet zebes and the ceres station were the scientists held a similar program breeding the metroids like my last mission, but I never got to experience it adam went in and risked his life and blew up the place sky high, but I did fight the queen metroid in a mini metroid facility. Then I remembered their weakness was cold temperatures, I immediately activated my ice beam, I walked in the room to destruction glass tubes with tubes and pipes gurgling, buzzing , zapping. The metroid gained to much strength and broke out of their capsules, the question that popped in my head were where the metroids, they usually were free willed and stayed near there place I thought they would've attacked me already. The thoughts made me more uneasy metroids aren't like this. Unless... Mother brain... dont tell me they created a mother brain. It uses its telepathy and controls the metroids. Mother brain is a whole different story. I continued on my journey through the hall going further and further down I started to see light in the distance, I came into the room greeted by a friendly sight chozo statue sitting on one knee leaning out his arm holding a power up like on planet zebes when I encountered the other chozo statues . I somersaulted up onto the arm of the ancient bird man, and absorbed what was in his palm. I checked my visor to see what it did to my systems I waited as my visor listed the available power choices to choose through and then a new one which must have been the one I just collected popped up called a sonic boom ice beam. I activated it. I know that sonic boom can cause massive structure failures to buildings along with the ice beam this could be a incredibly strong weapon.


End file.
